My Life, if you could even call it that
by D-Reezy42
Summary: Met a new group of kids who have a destiny connected to Max and the Flock. What happens when they meet in the school, and find themselves faced down a path that they would never have even thought of. FAX later on.


Yeah..I do not own Maximum Ride, however many times I have wished on a star. My own characters however...I do own. :D so anyways, enjoy please! Reviews are loved!!

So let me tell you, being able to fly is not all that it's chopped up to be. I, in reality, would prefer to be normal. I'm sure the rest of my flock would to. But we weren't given a say in thee matter. You see, we all have wings. Yes we can fly. We were created by some sick scientists who have nothing better to do than to ruin kids lives by growing wings on them. Luckily, my flock and I escaped. We found this little house in the woods, like a winter cottage or something. It works out quite nicely. we haven't had trouble in six years.

"That's so disgusting," Zoey hissed, watching some large spotted animal tearing up a small not-spotted animal. Animal Planet. The wonders of the animal kingdom all tightly rolled up into an easy-to-watch day-by-day t.v channel.

"Then why are you watching it?"Dan asked reasonably, not looking up. Apparently the horror book he was reading was more important than spending time with his family. Well, sort of his family. I mean, we aren't related by blood, but if you think a family is the wrong word for us, you may call use a group of people who have no parents and are very close friends and love each other and care for each other and we will always call ourselves a family. Actually, I wanna see if you can remember that. bet ya can't.

"Because, it's Animal Planet!" Zoey answered, putting her hands up to her mouth.

"Okay, what's so big about animal planet?" I asked, sitting next to her. Zoey is thirteen. She loves Animals. I like animals too, as long as they are in the wild. Where they belong. So they can be happy.

"Look at how cute they are Cassie!" Zoey smiled, pointing at two baby cheetahs. I'm guessing that their mom was the one who just massacred a little defenseless antelope. Ah yes, very cute.

"I'm hungry," Dale said quietly. He was practically asleep already, but he wouldn't go to bed if he wasn't fed first. He was quite a persistent ten year old.

"Why don't you just go to bed," Aubrey offered, ruffling his shaggy dirty blonde hair. He blinked a few times, taking a minute to answer the question. Dale isn't really slow, he's just...a little stupid. Especially at night, when he doesn't have enough mental power to figure out how 2+2 and 2 x 2 can both equal four.

"No, I want to eat," he answered after a while. The two youngest members were already in bed. I could hear Blake's soft snoring and Allie's...somewhat loud talking. Allie is seven years old. She has this long curly brown hair that gleams in the light. She does talk in her sleep, which is why she can only share a room with Blake, only six years old, who could probably sleep through World War 3.

"Okay, I'm gonna make him something," Aubrey gestured to Dale, who was only Half awake. "Does anyone else want anything?" Aubrey is 16, like Dan and I. She has wavy nutmeg colored hair and bright green eyes. She pretty much takes care of Allie and Dale and Blake, because she's the only one who has the patience to. Yes, I am the leader, but, only because no one else wanted to be it. I have the patience of a Lion with a stick up it's butt. But, I do love these people. I would do anything for them.

"Yeah, get me a grilled cheese," Dan asked, looking up from his novel for the first time. Dan has shiny black hair, that falls in a perfect curtain over his right eye. His blue eyes were ringed with eyeliner.

"Please?" He added as Aubrey walked into the kitchen, then went straight back to his book.

"Okay Zoe, time to turn off the t.v, you should be getting to bed," I said. I glanced at the clock. It was already 2:00. That's funny. I had just looked at it and it said 8:00. My time does fly when your cleaning.

"Right," she said, flicking off the tv. Zoey always listens to me, and I LOVE her for that. "Night Cassie," She yawned, and dragged herself, along with her comforter, into her room.

"Hey Cassie, you want anything?" Aubrey asked me, bringing in two sandwiches. I shook my head tiredly, fighting to stay awake. I always wait till everyone else goes to bed.

"Dale, here honey," Aubrey handed him the sandwich, and he promptly bit into it, pulling his head back to rip the long strand of cheese that was refusing to break.

"Thanks Brey," Dan said, eating the crust off. He always picks his food apart, no matter how many times I tell him not to play with his food.

"Okay, Dale, time for bed," I announced, seeing his empty plate sitting on the coffee table, waiting it for me to clean it.

"Okay," he sighed, practically falling off the couch. He slowly made his way into the bedroom, and shut the door behind him.

"Brey, could you make sure he doesn't sleep on the floor?" I asked her. She nodded, and I owe her some much. In fact, I am making myself a mental not. If Aubrey ever needs a transplant, I will personally force Dan to donate her one.

"Hey, is that...someone knocking?" Dan asked. Dan has really good hearing. Or he mush have good hearing, because I didn't hear anything.

"I don't think so..." I said, getting up from the couch, I made my way over some army toys and cars.

"Hello?" I said, as I whipped open the door. Standing there, to my horror, was the last person I would want to see at 2:00 in the morning. Well, I can't exactly say they're people, and I can't say there was only one.

"Hey Cassie, Long time no fight!" Ari smiled.

Yay!! Please review!!


End file.
